Latte to Go
by wwestoryteller123
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a simple guy who likes good coffee and cute boys. Seth Rollins is a barista who just so happens to be everything Dean has ever wanted but never encountered. But when Dean decides to get a latte to go, he finally meets the perfect guy. Can their relationship work or are they headed for a heartache? Also featuring Sasha Banks, Renee Young, and more. A/U. Smut later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Latte to Go**_

By: wwestoryteller123

Summary: Dean Ambrose loves coffee, but he loves pretty boys even more. However, Seth Rollins, current barista, is more than just a pretty face. And Dean is about to find that out.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins (I'm going to use mostly WWE names because it's easier to picture them as such. There will be exceptions in the future for certain characters.

Chapter 1: Hello Mr. Attractive

The blinds weren't fully closed and they let in a little bit of sunlight. It creeped in and hit him directly in the face. It was as if he wasn't meant to sleep in any longer. As he opened his eyes, albeit reluctantly, the scene was that of the morning sun beaming into his bedroom awaking him, possibly to do something productive. But fuck it, it's Sunday Dean thought. However, as soon as he did get up, 2 hours later, he was refreshed. While it wasn't exactly Sunday morning anymore, Dean decided he still needed a good cup of coffee. One so good that he could never make himself. At least not with his basic coffee maker. Dean liked the caffeine in basic coffee. That's what it was for after all. But he had to admit, while he wasn't a real upscale type of guy, he loved himself some lattes and cappuccinos and whatever else a Starbucks could throw at him. But today would be better than Starbucks. He was going to go to his favorite local coffee shop.

Dean headed to his master bathroom. His apartment wasn't super fancy, but his job allowed him to live nicely for an everyday type of guy. Dean was a manager for at a gym. He worked his way up after starting as a cleaning guy at 17. He never went to college and finished high school well enough. But working his way up and loyalty, and being friends with the owner allowed him quite a bit more salary than the average gym manager at a highly successful local gym would make. Being Sunday, the gym wasn't staffed and Dean's day off was Saturday so it was basically a nine to five. Regardless of work or not, coffee was always on the agenda. And today would be no different.

After brushing his teeth and minimally putting a comb through his hair just to calm the bed head, he threw on a plain white t-shirt and some light denim along with his staple Nike shoes. It was so nice outside that he decided instead of taking his car, no matter how much he loved it, he would walk today. He walked scrolling through his phone periodically. Everything was so beautiful today. Days like this reminded him why he loved living in San Francisco. Other days with the fog, not so much, but that was a worry for another day. Dean arrived after a few blocks to his favorite coffee shop and low and behold his luck, they were closed. A sign on the door reading:

"CLOSED FOR THE DAY DUE TO ANNUAL SPRING CLEANING. See you all tomorrow at 6 am sharp!"

"Damn" Dean said aloud. Dean pulled his phone back out and searched for more local coffee shops. He took this as an opportunity to try another coffee shop which he hasn't done, bar Starbucks of course.

"Baristas huh. Well at least it's not too far away" Dean thought. He walked his way just a couple more blocks away, following his phone's direction to the location. As soon as he reached the door, he was already impressed. Matte black doors with a minimalistic font to spell _Baristas_ in gold. All in all, it was a very "hipster-esque"place. From the door to the actual shop, it was straight out of Tumblr. And Dean appreciated the hell out of it. Even if it wasn't his aesthetic, he admired it. He walked up to the counter and the barista on that specific register turned around.

"Hi can I get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Dean started his order and then looked up at the man before him. He was so gorgeous. His face was perfectly sculpted, his hair was in a slick pony tail and his style, well it fit the whole hipster thing. And as stated, Dean was feeling the whole hipster thing. His black apron, the single piece of his uniform, has a name tag attached that read "Seth".

"You okay?" he said. Is that a name? Dean suddenly checked out of his hazy vision that this man took him for.

"Yeah, sorry man I just got uhhhhhh…I'm tired. You know, late night and all or something." Dean once again stumbled after the barista smile while he was answering.

"It's cool. I get it. Ready to order or do you need a couple minutes?" he asked.

"No, I'm ready. One latte to go. Chai and a bagel please."

"Alright, that'll be uhhhhhh well you look like a new customer. So I'll pay for this one."

"No no, please, I can pay. I'll feel bad letting you take it."

"Trust me, it's no big deal. Please, let me."

"Where do I leave the tips then?"

"We don't take tips."

"Well, I'll just have to talk to the manager about that then" Dean joked and smiled.

"You're looking at him"

"You're way too pretty to be a manager."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It's a great thing."

"Well I'm flattered." The had the coffee handed to him by the barista making the drinks as well as handing him the bagel in a matte black bag. "Here you go, next time you might have to wait on the end of the counter but I'm glad I could personally give this one. Name is Seth by the way."

"So, if I can't leave a tip, how do I thank you other than words."

"You can comeback, if you enjoy the coffee of course."

Dean took a quick sip of his coffee and replied: "It's delicious. Have a great day Seth. I'll definitely be back."

"Have a great day." Seth said.

Dean walked out of the shop, with the 6 customers that were in the back of his line waiting for his thirsty ass to stop the flirting and just leave to get their fix of caffeine. Coffee in one hand and bagel in the other, Dean walked off headed for the park looking to grab some alone time before headed home to be productive or something like that.

"Well Dean, coffee and cute boys. Looks like you've got a new coffee shop. I love spring cleaning." He spewed as he took a bite of his bagel.

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so happy to be starting this brand-new story. I'm an experienced writer, but this is only my second fanfic and my first published one! These first couple chapters will be a little more vanilla but trust me, we got some sweet things headed our way! Hope you guys enjoyed and please be sure to review and follow! All feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Latte to Go**_

By: wwestoryteller123

Summary: Dean Ambrose loves coffee, but he loves pretty boys even more. However, Seth Rollins, current barista, is more than just a pretty face. And Dean is about to find that out.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins (I'm going to use mostly WWE name because it's easier to picture them as such.

Chapter 2: Hello Mr. Attractive Part 2

As soon as Seth got up, he knew it was going to be a long day. He was tired, he was broken up with just a few short days ago, and he had to go to work today. Don't get him wrong, Seth absolutely loved his job. He was a barista for a coffee shop called, well, _Baristas._ It was like the Versace of coffee places in San Francisco. Fresh brewed coffee everyday with high quality coffee beans of all sorts and 100% natural flavorings and such for their specialty drinks like lattes and cappuccinos and such. Seth was lucky to be the son of the owner and to get paid a lot for being a barista. Not only that, he was the manager with his dad basically being retired because of how successful the coffee shop was. There was almost always at least 10-15 people in the 70-person capacity "Coffee Bar" as it's referred to. Weekdays, early morning to goes were the busiest times of course, Monday even more. The best part about working there was his schedule was always flexible being he was both the manager and owner's son. What a life.

Seth had gone to college with no worry. He was spoiled in many ways. Everything he wanted, he usually got as a kid. Seth holds a degree in General Business Administration. However, after working as a barista through college, his dad let him take up his managerial duties and paid him a lot for it. Enough to where Seth decided he didn't want to find another job. After all, the family business was a huge part of him. He could run it and even expand it after his father decided to fully retire and he was happy with his work. There was something about a cup of coffee that Seth knew could connect to people in a weird special sort of way. But his job wasn't all Seth was.

He was in an on again/off again relationship with a man named Roman Reigns. Their relationship was always a weird one with Roman wanting to control his every move and Seth purposely making him jealous out of rebellion. Obviously, there was problems there. A couple days ago, Roman broke up with Seth, again, claiming that they were "done for good" as he put it. But I guess that's still to be tested. After all, that's been said plenty of times. Throughout all their so-called breaks over the past 4 years, Seth had never even thought of fully leaving this relationship. Sure, he'd had sex with other guys during their breaks but never even though of committing to someone else other than Roman.

As Seth put on his grey skinny jeans and black print shirt with a military green button up, he made his way around his lavish apartment in uptown San Francisco. As stated, the coffee shop was a huge success, in both a personal coffee shop and as coffee retailer in selling their custom blends of coffee online and such. Seth's salary was pretty damn nice for being a coffee shop manager. Of course, keep in mind that this is no ordinary coffee shop and his dad owns it. Lucky guy he was. After sleeking his hair back into a neat ponytail and turning off "Good Morning America", Seth put on his black TOMS and made his way out to the shop. He lived a bit away and parking in downtown San Francisco wasn't the friendliest experience, but luckily, per the recent expansion, there was a parking lot now on the shop, and spots reserved for him and the other employees. Oh, the employees. Seth absolutely loved his workers. As he should, they were all his friends. As stated, _Baristas_ wasn't your ordinary coffee shop. Sure, Seth and his dad made the most, but the other baristas were compensated fairly well too. It was like the perfect place to work, especially when you have a creative group of employees who are still figuring their lives out.

The drive was serene. A calm Sunday morning. Like always. Everyone was either praising "da lordt" or anguishing their hangovers. The least busy day of the week and certainly the calmest at the coffee shop, albeit, it's still really bust for being the "calmest day". Seth parked and entered the shop, locking his prized BMW in the process. It was 7:30 am and they opened at 8 am on Sunday. Seth just put his apron on as his best friend made her way through the door.

"Hey girl hey." Seth's best friend, Sasha Banks, said as she made her way to the counter. She had on her matte black jeggings, black studded booties and a crop top. Oh and her signature bright pink hair of course. Or weave rather. Whatever you get the point.

"Hey, ready for today. Dreaded Sunday. I hate working weekends."

"You know you're the manager, you could always take them off."

"My dad said I should work at least one weekend day a month to give it off to someone else."

"Well aren't you Mother Teresa."

"Fuck you"

"You don't swing that way baby. Not anymore."

"Okay I never did, I just wanted to because society."

"Sucks for you, I'm bomb."

"I'm sure you are." Seth joked and they both smirked at their banter.

"So, what's you with you and Roman right now? Still on cock exploration?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"  
"Idk, I feel like you guys break up just to sleep with other guys and not call it cheating and then get back together when you're ready to stand each other for another several months."

"FUCK YOU. That is very disrespectful to our actual reasons for taking out breaks."

"I mean I guess, but still. There's some wisdom in what I say."

"Not as much as weave on your head."

"HA HA, HA, HA. Very funny Seth. But anyways, what are we doing tonight? Dinner and we can see a movie or I come over your place."

"My place is a little dirty, it's been a bit rough for me with this whole break up and all. No matter how many of them we have. Plus I've been a bit just blah lately. Not sure why."

"Maybe it's time to finally be done with Ro for good. I mean I know he's hot and such but the guy is way too controlling and everything else I tell you every time he pisses you and or me off. Like there's a lot of great guys out there Seth. You just have to be willing to try."

"Idk, Roman is always my safe spot. It's like we're meant to be together."

"Well, maybe, just maybe you can take a chance on another guy and see how it goes than you're on a "break"." Air quotes abundant.

"Yeah yeah. We'll see. Now go put your apron on bitch."

"Shut up."

It was around 10:30 am now and Seth was fully at work. It wasn't crazy busy but it was busy enough. Seth heard the door open and was instantly caught off guard. A man in a white t shirt and jeans (yeah, I know there's a lot of those around but this one was super-hot) walked in. He looked new, in fact, as in Seth's never really seen him before. God, he was gorgeous. A face that was rough in a sexy way, scruffy hair that looked like perfect bed head and his bulging muscles were nice to look at. Fuck that man is beautiful.

 _ **DON'T MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF SETH. DON'T MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF.**_

Seth turned around and composed himself quickly before turning back to grab this man order.

_End of Chapter 1 _

As Seth took the orders of the rest of the line that had patiently, albeit annoyingly waited in his personal flirt fest with Dean, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Dean was such a manly sort of guy. Slightly unpolished, brash, confident, and yet so weirdly smooth. All things that Roman lacked

"That'll be $8.90 Ms. Cena. How's John by the way. I haven't seen him in a while actually."

"He's doing well son. I had dinner with him Thursday. Him and Randy, well they're still trying to adopt but don't know if it's the right time yet."

"Definitely. I'm sure they'll do the right thing for them. I'll see you later Ms. Cena. Have a wonderful day."  
"Bye Seth, don't work too hard. It's Sunday you know."

"I'll try not to, bu-bye now." Seth said as she walked away. She was the mother of Seth's old boyfriend John Cena. They dated when Seth was in college. They stayed friends however. Now, he was married to lifelong best friends Randy Orton. Not only that but they were trying to adopt.

 **6 PM-**

"Alright Sasha and Naomi, it's time to close up. Let's hurry up so we can get out asses somewhere else." Seth said.

"You guys doing anything tonight?" Naomi asked.

"We were going to get some dinner and movie right after. Why, do you wanna come? We can have drink afterwards too." Sasha responded.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."  
"Thanks guys, sounds fun, but Jimmy is all mad about me offering to work today so I'm gonna go cook him something to try and cheer him up."

"How 18th century wife of you Naomi" Sasha jokes.

"Girl, whatever. I'm a bomb ass wife that's why."

"MMMHHH"

 **LATER AT THE BAR-**

"Okay, so cute guy I had to give you his order to you to give to him personally, what's up." Sasha asks.

"Nothing, he's just cute is all."

"Just cute? Your asshole was practically begging for him."

"I mean I was attracted to him. That's it."

"Whatever you say Seth. I know the look you gave him. It's the same one you get when you see a shirtless picture of Justin Bieber."

"Listen, he was really attractive. We flirted a bit. That's it. Nothing else to it."

"Well maybe there should be. Listen, this could be the guy that you've been waiting for. The one that finally saves you from Roman and all his bullshit."

"I don't need to be "saved" and plus I'll probably never see him again."

"Bet."

"Bet"

"Okay, if he walks in again, you have to ask him out on a date."

"I don't ask guys out on a date. They ask me."

"Get over yourself. This could be a great opportunity for you. Besides, it might just be worth it."

"If I do see him again, he can ask me on date. That way I know he's interested."

"Well if he doesn't then you can ask him. You're not the only one gets nervous in this world you know."

"No but I am more important than most people so shut up."

"Fuck you." Sasha responded as they both took another shot.

A/N: Lots of exposition! I know, I know. But that's just how I write with the beginning of my stories. Anyway, now that the introductory chapters are done, now we'll get into more plot and such. Can't wait! Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to fave and review, I appreciate all the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Latte to Go**_

By: wwestoryteller123

Summary: Dean Ambrose loves coffee, but he loves pretty boys even more. However, Seth Rollins, current barista, is more than just a pretty face. And Dean is about to find that out.

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins (I'm going to use mostly WWE name because it's easier to picture them as such.

Chapter 3: It's a Date

 **6:30 am**

"Okay let's try this out. Hey Dean, I was wondering if you want to go out for coffee or something. On that thought, maybe a movie or something if you want to see me somewhere other than a coffee shop. And then you give him a sly smile." Sasha planned.

"Why not just ask him out and skip the cheesy part about the coffee shop?" Seth questioned.

"NO! NO! NO! Listen, you asked me for your help and now that I'm giving it you, you want to question it. Gurrrrrrrl, get it together."

"I just don't want to embarrass myself. You know. Besides, who knows if he's ever going to step foot into this place again."

"Simple. Cute guys, good coffee."

"Correction, it cute guys, GREAT coffee."

"That should be our new slogan. You should tell your dad."

"Oh, yeah totally."

It was a Monday morning at about 10 am. Seth and Sasha were working (their schedules almost always aligned. How nice it was to be the boss's son.) Seth was hoping that after he and Dean's chemistry yesterday morning, that Dean would return. But it was already a little late for morning coffee. Seth was starting to get worried

Tuesday and Wednesday passed along. Each day had Seth convinced that the cute guy who walked in on Sunday unexpectedly wasn't going to show up.

Thursday passed by all the same. It was now Friday at about 2 pm.

"So where's he at Sash?" Seth asked Sasha. She could see the slight sting that Seth felt when he said that. He was hurt by this.

"I'm sorry Seth. Someone else well come along. I'm going to go back to work. Try to spend your break not obsessing over this. If he doesn't want, you then he's cray. Love you Seth.

"Thanks Sash." Seth responded.

"Gosh Seth, you're such a fucking idiot. Why did I think this would even be a thing? How could I be so stupid. Roman's right, I'm too damn clingy. I mean I don't even know this motherfucker and I already started to really like him. What's wrong with me?" I can't even believe how…" Seth was thinking to himself before he was swiftly cut off by a vaguely familiar voice.

A quick knock on the entrance of the door and then he spoke.

"Hey".

Seth looked up and instantly, his face glowed about a thousand shades brighter. It was Dean.

"Hey. How did you get back here if you don't mind me asking?" Great Seth, why would you just say hi and smile you dumb-ass.

"Oh uhh, a girl with bright pink hair led me back her. I think her name was Sasha. I can leave if you want, but she led me back here for some reason."

"Oh no, no, stay."

Dean was wearing a gray beanie this time around, along with a simple black sweater, t-shirt, and jeans. Oh, don't forget his favorite Nike shoes. You can't ever forget those.

"Is there a reason I'm back here? I mean I'm getting the feeling that it has to do to all that day I came in and kind of flirted with you. If I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Don't apologize for it. I uh, I liked it." Seth said channeling his flattered inner school girl inside of him. He was just on top of the world again.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I guess I kind of flirted with you too."

"Well in case you were wondering, you don't need to apologize it."

Seth blushed once more and couldn't help but to pop a sly smile.

"So, I was wondering if maybe later you'd want to get a cup of coffee or something. Maybe somewhere else so that I can see you somewhere other than a coffee shop." Dean asked.

Seth smiled hard but he secretly wanted to die of laughter on the inside. He's going to have to ask Dean who gave him that tip to dating right after he said "HELL YEAH" to his date proposal. Oh man, Sasha better not have told him to say that.

"That would be great. I get out of work at seven, maybe we can go get dinner or something."

"I'd love that. I mean, like that."

"Me too."

"Well, I'll see you at 7 then right? Pick you up from work or do you want to drive yourself orrrrrr…" Dammit Dean, why the hell are you getting so nervous for. You just a date with him dammit.

Seth giggle a bit at how cute Dean was getting flustered.

"I can drive myself. I'll meet you there at let's say 7:30?"

"Sounds good."

Dean headed his way out of the coffee shop. Man, was he nervous. But man, was he EXCITED! It took him all day to work out the nerves to ask Seth out on a date. He called in sick to work for it. It was a weird feeling he never felt before. He didn't know if it was good or bad. I guess he was going to find out later tonight. Dean reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

 _ **Phone Conversation**_

 _Renee: Hey, what's up?_

 _Dean: He said Yes, he said yes!_

 _Renee: Oh my godddddd. Yesssss. O.M.G., we have to get you ready for tonight. What time is your date?"_

 _Dean: How hard can it be to get ready for a date?_

 _Renee: If it's as hard as it was for you to drop those balls and ask him on a date, then you're going to need all my help and more."_

 _Dean: Thanks for making me feel bad_

 _Renee: Okay Dean, no time to be angry at me, we've got things to prep for bitch!_

 _Dean: Guess you're right. I'll be at your place at around, 6 alright?_

 _Renee: Sound great!_

 **Meanwhile…**

"Okay Sasha, we're closing down the shop early today to get me ready for this date tonight. By the way, you're a bitch for not warning me. Also, you slut."

"You're welcome and closing down the shop early? Wow Seth, you must be committed to this already. I like it."

"Bitch, I'm too damn emotionally invested already to not commit fully. We close at 5:30 and prep afterwards."

"Awesome girl. Now let's get back to work because these people are just staring at us talk while they wait on their iced lattes."

"Good idea. Also, you bitch."

"Whatever."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I don't have set uploading times. I'm trying to figure out a way to upload in a consistent schedule so I'll let you know when that happens. Did you guys like that chapter? I sure hope so. I know it was mostly dialogue but that's just what this chapter called for. Make sure to review and follow! I appreciate all the interaction we have! Keeps me motivated to write more passionately than before.**

 _ **Chapter 4: Prep**_

 _ **Sasha and Renee prep Seth and Dean for their date together but they're both freaking out.**_


End file.
